


What about the kids?

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Mythological!AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Iris talk about kids, F/M, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, Mermaid!Iris, Myth!AU, Werewolf!Barry, fluffy fluff fluff, just tumblr ficlets, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!Barry and Mermaid!Iris talk about children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about the kids?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barryalin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=barryalin).



> I gift this work to the lovely @barryalin on tumblr. I also submitted this to her tumblr.

"What will our children be like?"

Barry's heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"What will our children be like?" Iris repeated, her hair and tail sparkling in the sunlight.

"We're having this conversation?" Barry asked, not sure if he was hearing things.

"Yeah..." Iris said, playing with a water lily, "I mean if you want to have children, eventually, I mean."

Barry took Iris's hands, grinning brightly, "Iris, of course I want to have children. Nothing could make me happier then having children,  _our_  children. I just didn't realize we were at the point in our relationship to talk about this. I mean we aren't even married yet, we'll probably want to get married before we have children, together I mean. But I guess we don't  _have_ to get married before we have children, I mean Diggle and Lyla-"

" _Bear_ ," Iris said cutting him off, "you're rambling again."

Barry blushed, "Oh."

Iris smiled, "It's okay, you're cute when you're rambling."

Barry blushed even harder, not saying anything this time.

"But really, what will our children be like?" Iris asked, "I mean with you being a werewolf and me being a mermaid..."

"Merwolves?" Barry suggested.

Iris smiled at his suggestion.

Barry pecked Iris on the cheek, "What ever they are, we will love them anyways. Besides with you as they're mother nothing could go wrong."

It was Iris's turn to blush, "Oh Barry..."

Barry smiled, kissing her again, but this time on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff.  
> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
